Something Wicca This Way Goes...?
Something Wicca This Way Goes...? is the 22nd episode of the seventh season and the 156th overall episode of Charmed. Summary With the Book of Shadows finally in his possession, Zankou plans to open the Spiritual Nexus and take in the power of the Shadow. To divert Zankou's attention away from the Nexus, Piper, Phoebe and Paige successfully goad him into coming after them instead. The sisters come to the realization that the only way to stop Zankou may be to sacrifice themselves, but they manage to survive and escape with Leo in an attempt to get their lives back, a prelude to the eighth and final season. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Episode Stills Charmed-Still722_001.jpg Charmed-Still722_002.jpg Magical Notes 'Spells' To Banish a Suxen This spell was put into the Book of Shadows by The Elders a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of the Nexus and to keep it from evil. It was used by The Charmed Ones to vanquish Zankou. :From ancient time this power came, :For all to have but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy, :For this power can no longer be. 'Potions' 'Powers' Behind The Scenes 722c.jpg Notes * The title is a reference to the pilot of the show, Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Piper loses her powers for the seveenth time in this episode. * Phoebe loses her powers for the fifteenth time in this episode. * These events were talked about throughout this episode. **The death of Andy Trudeau in Déjà Vu All Over Again. **The death of the demon Rodriguez, also in Déjà Vu All Over Again. **The death of Reece Davidson in Death Takes a Halliwell. **The death of Prue Halliwell in All Hell Breaks Loose. **When Kyle Brody put Inspector Sheridan in a coma in Witchness Protection. **When Piper casts a spell on a waiter at Quake in Feats of Clay. **When Paige and Phoebe switched bodies in Enter The Demon. **The Love spell Piper and Phoebe cast in Dream Sorcerer. **To Hear Secret Thoughts spell, which Prue and Piper cast in They're Everywhere. **To Stretch the Imagination spell, which Paige cast in Trial by Magic. **When Phoebe turned into a Banshee in Look Who's Barking. **When Phoebe turned everyone into animals at P3 in Animal Pragmatism. * This is Dorian Gregory's last appearance as Darryl Morris and the last appearance of his family in the TV series. Darryl and his family move to the East coast; this is later revealed in the Season 8 episode Run, Piper, Run. * The episode pays homage to Prue when the sisters cast a spell to Astral Project and maintain their powers. This is something Prue was working on achieving from Primrose Empath; this episode shows she was able to learn how to use her telekinesis while in "astral mode." * It is stongly hinted that the spirit of Prue closes the front door at the end of the season, in keeping with tradition, as the sound of her Telekinesis is heard. * This episode echos many similarities to the Season 3 Finale, All Hell Breaks Loose: ** The girls are exposed and huge crowds gather around the house to see what's going on. ** A deal is made with an evil being (in All Hell Breaks Loose Phoebe and Cole make a deal with the Source, in this episode, the sisters make a deal with a Vampire Queen), which back-fires (the Source plans to kill Phoebe after making the deal, and the Vampire Queen betrays the Charmed Ones for alliance with Zankou). ** An innocent is killed in the manor. (Dr. Griffiths and Inspector Sheridan). ** The Elders turn their backs on the girls (in All Hell Breaks Loose, Leo is prevented from orbing the girls to avoid exposure of Whitelighters; in this episode, the Elders ignore the girls' calls) ** Parts of the Manor get destroyed (A wall in All Hell Breaks Loose, the basement in this episode). 7611.jpg 7615-2.jpg 7616.jpg 7617.jpg 7618.jpg 7619-2.jpg 7620-1.jpg * The first demon to die in this episode is the 500th evil being to be vanquished on the show. * This episode is the last one that shows the basement. * This is the final episode to feature the exterior of the Manor with the Halliwell women. As of Season 8 only stock shots are used. * This is the last episode for Book of Shadows artist Dan Haberkorn. The last page he drew was the Zankou page. * It is revealed that the Elders put a spell in the Book a long time ago to banish a Suxen, Nexus spelled backwards. * Brad Kern was left unsure by the WB Network if Charmed would continue with another season. Therefore he had to write an alternate version of this episode, in case it would be the series finale. This alternate ending included Rose McGowan saying "I don't think we're going to get out of this one... alive." The girls would be killed at the end and Leo would never show back up. Due to the immense fan base demanding an eighth season, the WB gave Charmed one more season. * When the girls were about to recite "The Power of Three will set us free" spell, Piper remarked that this may be the last time we have to say this.'' Ironically, this was the last episode in which this spell was used. * Piper says "I'm a good actor," a clear nod to her acting skills. Glitches thumb|300px|right|Something Wicca This Way Goes... ? WB Trailer *In the scene where Piper, Phoebe and Paige face Zankou in the basement you can see that Phoebe is wearing wedges when knocked over by Zankou. When the sisters get back up you can see that Phoebe's wedges have changed into sneakers. Quotes :Zankou' ''(When explaining to Kahn about the Charmed Ones): You can't take them head on. It doesn't work. That's how demons die. Not this demon, not this time. :Paige (At Magic School): I don't think we're getting out of this one, girls. :Piper (After the sisters' astral selves returned back to their bodies): Thank you, Prue. :Zankou (After absorbing the Nexus): You can't stop me now. :Paige: Oh yeah? :Piper: Watch us. :Darryl (Seeing the sisters and Leo in their new identities walking away from the manor)(laughing): Well all right, all right. :Piper: Wasn't there a confidence spell in the Book of Shadows? :Phoebe: Yeah. Remember, we cast it on that waiter at Quake? :(Piper's eyes widen) :Piper: Wow. Quake. That was a long time ago. International Titles *'French:' Derniers Maux - 2ème partie'' (Last Flu - Part 2)'' *'Czech:' Děje se tu cosi čarodějného'' (Here Happening Something Magical)'' *'Slovak: '''Kto z koho (Who of Whom) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿A dónde van las brujas buenas? (¿Where is good witches?) *'Spanish (Spain):''' ¿Algo mágico viene hacia aquí? (¿Something magical is coming over?) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 7